1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital camera, and more particularly to a flashing control method for a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash is an essential tool used to irradiate an object to be photographed. It is usually used when available light is dim or when the quality of light need be altered. The flash may be built-in or plug-in.
Conventional cameras have means for control lighting and intensity of the flash. However, the precision and stability of the flash oftentimes become worse after repairing or replacing flash-related component, such as a capacitor or a cover of the flash, or due to aged flash.
For the reason stated above, a need has arisen to propose a flash control method for a digital camera to maintain the precision and stability of the flash.